The Forest
by MarandaWrites
Summary: Stephanie has blacked out. She dreams of being in a forest alone. However, these dreams keep becoming more real and real. Will anyone believe her when she wakes with a cut from a nightmare? Will she take it seriously and see the signs connecting these two worlds? COMMENT IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL
1. The Forest

A/N: I need to release some built up things to get me back on track with my writing. This is a short blurb that might make its way into a short story soon.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Lazytown. This is for entertainment only

_**The Forest**_

Colors of three a.m. have traveled through the sky like a disease as I sit here, under an overwhelming gathering of branches and leaves. They look gray to me right now. Everything is dark and gray. I still don't know how I got here, but the cool breeze whistles into my ears, telling me it wasn't by choice.

I wonder how a nineteen year old girl like me could drop into a trap handcrafted by a predictable villain. Robbie Rotten was always a failure, but here I am, surrounded by trees and knee-high grass. Of course I cannot sleep; my mind is racing with questions and unreasonable answers.

Stephanie, I say to myself, how can I get out of this? Is this a ploy to trap Sportacus as well? To trap us both and rid Lazytown of our superhero achievements? Or is this a nightmare? Am I really smelling Robbie's strong cologne on my clothes? Was he quick to knock me out and bring me here? Can I be helped? _Will anyone help me?_

An owl sings just a few trees away from me.

_Hoo-hoo. Who?_

I don't know who, Owl, but someone will find me.

I stand up and widen my eyes to attempt viewing my environment better. Everything is still lifeless and dull. My heart's hard pounding has increased over time due to anxiety. A few steps forward and I can faintly see a blob on a high branch – the owl, watching my every move.

It dawns on me . . . I haven't had a thing to eat today. What a bad time to think of this, but my stomach rumbles and I think it is an animal. The vibrations shoot through my core and I realize my body has no fuel to run off of. I cannot fall asleep. I need to find a way out.

My feet take me on a journey through the forest. I step over fallen branches and rocks just before tripping on each one. My brain has not been here in these woods before, but my intuition kicks in and knows not to drag me face first in these hazards.

My eyes become accustomed to the harsh silhouettes of each leaf, twig, blade, flower, bird, and animal.

And I stop dead in my tracks, staring only yards in front of me.

A figure, (head, torso, arms, hips, legs, feet) is standing statue-straight. I lack ability to see any features except that this person is skinny. This person is waiting for me.

The closer I get, the more I feel in danger. But what choice do I have? I am Stephanie In Trouble, Stephanie the Lost, Stephanie the Vulnerable . . . Stephanie in Hell.

A familiar scent tickles my nose – sugar-sweet, cologne, mischief. Rotten.

My heart shrieks. I am here in the forest for a reason.

Stephanie, I whisper, here come the answers.


	2. Part I

A/N: Yay.

**Part I**

_Dear Diary, _

_Today is the first day of summer. I came to Lazytown for my vacation, of course, but things seem a little odd. Trixie, Stingy, and the gang haven't said much to me since I arrived. We played Frisbee like old times but conversations went no further than 'how are you' and 'it's a nice day out.' I'm wondering why everyone is so distant today. Maybe I'm over-thinking things and it's just a quiet day. I have yet to see Sportacus. Usually he's the first one to greet me when I arrive. He's always been such a good friend. Talk to you later, diary. There's much unpacking to do. _

_Love, Steph_

I was unpacking in my room before it happened. The flash in my room was bright like an exploding star. I blacked out and woke up in the forest alone and clueless. The last thing I remember hearing is my Uncle Milford calling up to me from downstairs.

Walking closer to the person in the distance, I realize they've been standing perfectly still this whole time. I finally reach my destination and see Robbie Rotten, immobile and staring off into space.

"Robbie?" I question.

He looks at me with sharp eyes and says, "Pinky, it's you."

"Obviously it's me, Robbie. You are the one who took me here. What do you want from me?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't –"

His words were cut off short by a nearby bang. The noise shook the ground, right through my white sneakers.

"What is going on?" I ask.

"Listen," Robbie stares at me with fearful eyes and says, "We are not safe here. Follow me."

My legs are sore and unwilling to walk anymore, but I simply nod and deal with the pain. I've never trusted Robbie before. Yet, what choice did I have in a place like this?

We reach a clearing and a pond probably an acre away from the bang we heard. Robbie motions for me to sit next to the edge of the water with him.

"Again, what the hell is going on?"

Inhaling deeply, Robbie answers me. "We're stuck here, Pinky. It's a prison in here."

"That doesn't answer my question! Why are we here? Why am I not in my room unpacking? The sun was just setting. I wanted to sit on the bleachers outside of the gym and stargaze. Instead, I'm fearing for my life and sitting with you in the woods."

Another bang goes off somewhere and my heart jumps.

Suddenly, an all too familiar flash of light brings me to . . . close . . . my . . . eyes.

"_Stephanie," _Uncle Milford's kind voice wakes me.

I am in my room, on the floor, surrounded by unfolded clothes.

"Uncle."

"You passed out, Steph. Are you feeling ill?"

_But that forest was so real. Robbie . . ._

"I'm . . . I'm fine. I think I need some water."

We descend the stairwell together and enter the kitchen. I still feel awkward.

"Uncle, did you see a blinding flash earlier?" I hope my query doesn't seem psychotic.

Milford responds, "No. No, I didn't. You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, fine. Water is a good idea. I'm probably working my body too hard with all of this unpacking. Maybe a nice walk will do me good." My mind spins like a roulette wheel. No matter where it stops, I can't stop thinking about my _dream._

And so I drink some water and take my first step outside.


	3. Awakening

_Awakening_

It is almost eleven p.m. and I've been sitting on the bleachers alone for some time now. Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I have come to realize my forest-illusion was simply a dream. A nightmare planted in my mind from stress of finishing my first year of college and whatnot. I stare at the stars for almost an hour and check my watch every once in awhile. I knew my vision was not real because my watch was not on my wrist there. Therefore, it was only a dream.

In the distance, I see Robbie Rotten walking around with a flashlight. He is searching on the ground.

Why?

"Robbie!" I call to him.

He jerks upright and points the flashlight like a trigger to my head. He is a few feet away from me.

"You brat, why are you up so late?" Robbie asks while approaching me.

I respond, "I had a nightmare and needed some fresh air. Have you lost something . . . other than your mind?"

"Very funny," He says. "I'm missing an important piece to an invention I'm working on."

"Oh."

Robbie is only inches from me. He seems so tall when I'm seated.

"If you find something that is in the shape of a lumpy circle, it's mine."

"Ok _Stingy,_" I taunt. "Does it have your name on it too?"

He sneers at me. "Very funny. It's crucial I find this piece or my invention won't work. Right now it's on the fritz."

"What are you creating?" I dare act nosy.

"None of your business. And don't worry – it has nothing to do with ridding Lazytown of Sportacrap."

I find it funny that Robbie has now talked to me more than the gang today. Go figure.

"I give up." He sighs and adds, "I'll look again tomorrow. You should go to bed, too. No use having you out here all by yourself in the dark."

"Aw, you care!"

He stiffens a bit. "No, I don't care. But if you disappeared, who would I bother? Those snotty kids have all turned into cliché teenagers absorbed in their own angst. Us outsiders have to stick together. . . Now get out of my sight before I really do cause trouble."

Standing up, I shake my head. Only Robbie could pretend to be mean at a time like this; He is frustrated and scared of the lack of sunlight. Even he needs a friend sometimes.

I head back to Uncle Milford's on the same dirt path that led me here. The faint sparkle of Robbie's flashlight fades away the farther I get from him.

And it happens again: A flash blinds me temporarily.

I feel cold and weightless as I view nothing but white in front of me. A sensation much similar to diving in water comes over me. I feel my body hit hard ground and the night time is visible once more.

I've read about out of body experiences before. Your subconscious can leave your body in a state of sleep. Your body can be tricked into thinking it's in sleep mode when you're still aware of everything around you. If brought into another level, one can believe they are able to leave the physical body they manifest and move freely about an environment. Although this would explain my consciousness, it still makes no sense. I have never had sleep problems nor have I had an OBE. So, why the hell am I in this forest again, awake and with my wristwatch on?


	4. Reflections

A/N: Hey everyone. Thanks so much for the reviews. I'll be working on _Chasing Sanity_ really soon. Like I said, I haven't been on here in forever. I'd like to get a new, shorter idea onto the site to get me back in the fanfic realm.

_Reflections_

Upon arrival in the forest, night was chased off by a blazing sun. Now I could see my surroundings. Miles upon miles sat nothing but trees and landscape. I was not in Lazytown anymore.

During a time like this, I wish Sportacus could rescue me. However, by the time I was seventeen, I realized no one could save me but myself. As amazing as our town Superhero was, he was not capable of healing my heart after my first terrible relationship downfall in high school. He also had super-awesome fighting skills that would never help me in real-life situations with real-life stress. He has always just been too _super_ficial for me.

In fact, these eye-opening thoughts made my heart twitter out of rhythm. I knew now that I came to Lazytown each summer for two reasons: to visit Uncle Milford and to laugh at Robbie's lame villainy.

But now what? I'm by myself in a strange forest with no direction, no food, no water, no civilization. If I was able to leave last time, perhaps this visit would not be long.

The pond Robbie and I sat at last time is only a few steps from me. I sit by it. Yeah, this water is not sanitary to drink. How do I know if it's poisoned? Contaminated?

The water is crystal clear. I can see my face in its reflections. I stare for a moment longer . . . I need a haircut.

Next to my reflection appears that of Sportacus. No one is next to me, so how is this possible? He smiles at first, but the grin fades into something wicked. He looks angry, ready to fight crime.

"Sport. Where do I go?"

No response. I don't know why I would expect a pond's reflection to talk back.

A leaf tumbles into the water and Sportacus disappears with the ripples.

Back to square one. There has to be something here for me. A purpose? An answer?

_Bang – Thud –Bang._

Bangs echo through the wind like before, but closer. I have to move. Dream-Robbie said it wasn't safe here, so it must not be.

Closer. The banging is closer. I stand up and run forwards.

And run. And run. And run. Still, the noise follows me.

Suddenly, my body collapses into the ground. I fall through some sort of opening not visible to the naked eye. The feeling of tumbling down makes my stomach churn.

I land on my stomach. The pain of the hard underground shoots through every inch of my skin and muscles.

What is this place?

A tunnel of some sort lies in front of me. I have no choice but to walk it and see where it leads.


	5. Diary

_Diary_

The tunnel seems endless, but I walk with hope. Perhaps this is where Dream-Robbie would've taken me. Someone planned on me being here, for there are torches lit along the walls. This place is not my ideal vacation spot.

My footsteps are soft. I grab a torch and carry it down the walkway with me. Finally, I see a small room. The place is dead silent, but just to make sure I'm still alone I peek around the corner.

In the room are a desk, desk chair, lit candles, a book, and a quill. I still have no company. As I enter, my nerves bounce inside of my stomach. The book is red, tattered, and old. I set my torch down and open to the first page.

_Dear Diary,_

_This is my first entry in the forest wastelands. I've been surrounded by my loneliness until I remembered this empty journal existed in my backpack. It has been seven hours since she died. Insanity took her hostage and strangled her to an upmost terrible death. I know her ghost is walking around, trying to find me and have me save her again. The only other people here have taken it upon themselves to not care for me anymore. Therefore, I have made my way into the Tunnels to fend for myself. They say that beyond the forest lies a palace and rulers who are capable of saving our world. I might just venture out and try to find this palace. As for now, I need to find food. Berries here are edible. So are rodents, but I am not cruel to animals. No fox, field mouse, or bear will become food for me._

_Always, Sole Survivor_

I look around the room. Someone besides Dream-Robbie is here. Someone trying to escape. If I could find them, maybe they could answer why I'm here.

The light from my torch heightens and whitens the room. The familiar sensation of being weightless captures me. I'm leaving the forest once more.

My eyes slowly open and I am laying down on the dirt path in Lazytown. Robbie is hovering over me.

"Pinky, you passed out. Are you ok? Can you understand me? **Are you alive?**"

I roll my eyes and say, "I'm not deaf, stupid. I'm fine. Help me up, please."

He lends me a hand and I am soon standing in front of a concerned Robbie and Sportacus.

"Sportacus!" I give my friend a hug. "I haven't seen you in so long."

"Well, hello to you," Sportacus replies. His hug is warm and tight.

Robbie asks, "You landed pretty hard on the ground. You sure you're ok?"

"I'm ok. Just need to get to my real bed, I guess." I know telling them my dream is not a good idea.

"Stephanie," Sportacus speaks softly. "If you need anything, I'll be around. Trixie lost her cat and I'm looking for her right now. But when Robbie told me you had blacked out, I ran over. You really need to get some rest. Drink some water and maybe eat something. You should be quite replenished after that."

Easier said than done. I had to get answers. I wanted to go back to the forest.

After a moment's peace, I said goodnight to the men and walked to Uncle Milford's.


	6. Part II

**Part II**

Morning came quietly and beautifully. It is a new day in Lazytown and I am ready to see my friends. Hopefuly they will be more talkative.

Outside stands Stingy, Trixie, Pixel, and Ziggy. They are playing soccer and sipping on Lemonade provided by Bessie. She is more than likely lounging around under the summer sun reading about Botox and Liposuction. Ever since her fortieth birthday, she has been obsessing over looking younger. She is a fool.

"Steph," Calls Pixel. "Come join us. We were just talking about what high school Ziggy should go to. What do you think: Private or Public?"

"My high school was loads of fun, Ziggy. But you have a whole year before you have to worry about that. Just relax and enjoy the eighth grade while you can." I try to advise these kids from time to time, but they never seem to listen.

Ever since I started college, they feel that I am too wrapped up in my studies to play. It's true – I read a lot more during vacation than ever before, but it's only to prepare for my courses. I hate falling behind in classes. Once the gang graduates high school and enters a more difficult level of education, they will see my point.

"Dammit!" I hear a loud male voice boom through the atmosphere. "Where is that stupid thing?"

No doubt – it is Robbie trying to find his lost part to his _invention._

He comes into view and looks straight at me. "Can you help me find it? It's lime green and looks like a misshaped ball."

I stare at Stingy, who holds a lime green soccer ball.

"Is that it?" I point to the soccer ball.

Robbie runs over and violently grabs it from Stingy's possession.

"No," Robbie throws the ball to the ground and says, "That's not it. The stupid piece of crap is gone and my creation needs it."

"What exactly are you inventing, Robbie?" Trixie wonders.

Standing up straight and proud, Robbie shakes his head. "I'm not telling. It's important for me to finish, though."

I add, "Just tell us. If it's so important, we could help you find a replacement piece. Right?"

"No. I ordered it from the internet. It's supposed to make the machine listen to me and fulfill commands. Right now, it's sparking everywhere, doing what it pleases." Robbie seems very agitated. In some way, I find it amusing.

"Robbie," I smile and state, "I know a little bit about technology and electrical things. Why don't you have me take a look at it? Maybe I can stop it from going nuts. When you find what you need, just put it back on."

"I guess so." He looks at me with sincerity.

The gang folds their arms. Are they disgusted that I would help such a loser? Well, I don't really care what they think.


	7. Wastelands

_Wastelands_

Being Robbie's accomplice for a day was a bad idea. He could not stop complaining on the way to his house. Now, he is finally shutting up. We arrive at his underground home, which I've only seen once by accident. It isn't as messy as I remember, but that orange chair sits smack dab in the middle of his inventing room. His costumes are lined up on display: One for Christmas, one for cowboys, one for ninjas, and so on.

"Alright, so I suppose I have to tell you what this contraption is now." Robbie says sheepishly.

I see the machine. It is large and takes up half of his right wall. The loose wires spark white and purple.

I give Robbie a confused look.

He tells me, "It's to give me good dreams. Don't laugh. I've had nightmare after nightmare about being chased by silly monsters and whatnot and I was sick of them. How amazing would it be to control what you dream of at the touch of a button? All I need is that central part so it can function properly. Last night I dreamt of marshmallows covering the city. The night before was tacos bursting into flames. This piece of shit won't work right."

I've never heard Robbie swear. It made him seem more human. I liked this frazzled side of him. Sportacus would die before dropping a curse word or showing a frustrated side. It made Robbie look cute.

"So, let's see. What if we disconnect a couple of wires so that the sparks-"

I collapse in pure light. My mouth is shut tight by force. Wind rattles around me and I am no longer in Robbie's room.

I am back in the torch-lit tunnels with a room of solace. The diary is in front of me again.

Nevermind worrying about Robbie and his invention, I tell myself. Now I'm here, in this mysterious land with a mysterious diary. There's no sense of freaking out now. I have to accept this crazy situation.

So, I turn to another page deeper in the journal.

_Dear Diary,_

_Another day and no sign of her ghost. I've seen the Master, though. That's what he used to call himself. He is living in a hollowed elm tree not too far off. I guess the others got to him too. What can I say? He was asking for it. Telling me that she is not here and never will be again. I will find her . . . silky hair, ocean eyes . . . I need to be her savior. And that Rotten scoundrel can burn in that elm for all I care. I've . . . I've got to go. It's all his fault. I know it is. Stupid man. _

_Forever, Call me Hero_

The desk chair is comfortable. I honestly could sit here and keep reading this diary. I suppose one more entry won't hurt. No one has found me yet.

_Dear Diary,_

_I've seen terrible things in the wastelands. The others are turning against each other in search for food and shelter. Somehow, someway I have seen the Palace. From the highest hill at the edge of the forest, a golden speckle was in the distance. It reached the sky. Beautiful and full of- life. I hope to go one day. I will be their hero and our hero and save us all from this wretched place. But first, my girl is out there and I need to find her. If not then the Master might get to her first. If he does, we will be doomed forever. _

_My brain has been working hard. I must go and work on Phase I. Blueprints are in the desk. Have to bring them with me. Need parts. He is not the only inventor._

_Forever, Hero._

"It's you." A soft voice comes from the shadows.

I look up. It can't be.


	8. Confusion

_Confusion_

Sportacus, as I live and breathe, stands in front of me. His clothes are worn out, dirty, and ripped. His long blue pants are now shorts and his hat is gone. Only his dark brown hair sits on his head in a mess. His eyes are still the color of a two p.m. blue sky.

"Stephanie, you've returned. I knew it. Please," He says in his thick accent. "Tell me where you went."

"What are you talking about? I was dragged here unwillingly and – I'm sure – this is mostly a dream of some sort. Or an illusion. I might just be going crazy."

"Don't say that!" He rushes over to me.

I think he might hug me, but he stays back. He says, "I've missed you."

"Why am I here? And what is this journal?"

We are both cut off by Robbie. Bursting into the small room, Robbie pants and heaves as if he's been in a marathon.

"Pinky, don't listen to him. Come with me, now." Robbie orders. "Now."

I step backwards. My mind is a whirlpool with rigid storms. I cannot understand any of this. I want to go home. Get me home.

"No, you can't leave me." Sportacus frowns and continues, "You have to come with me and see something. Something wonderful. Please."

"I'm not going anywhere until I get some answers." I demand, "Tell me everything."

"There's no time for that, silly girl." Robbie grabs my arm and pulls me from the room.

Sportacus is behind us, yelling as we are chased down the tunnel. My shoes pound hard on the pathway. We see daylight in front of us. The tunnel forks and we go left.

"Come back here with her!" Sportacus screams. "Come back or else!"

"Robbie, your holding my arm too tight. It hurts." I yell. The wind blows fiercely through my hair.

"Trust me," He shouts back. "You have to trust me this once. We have to lose him."

We come to a screeching halt. Thirty feet below us rested a large body of water. With Sportacus closing in on us, I knew we had to jump.

"The other fork in the tunnel only leads to more and more tunnels. This is the only way out for miles." Robbie stares back at me with a hint of concern in his chocolate eyes. "I promise you won't be hurt," He says.

He jumps.

"Don't do it!"

The Man in Blue tries to reach for me, but it's too late. I am headed for destiny or death just as the light consumes me again.

I need to learn how to control this.


	9. Unwell

_Unwell_

I am not insane. I am not crazy. The events, ladies and gentlemen, have overwhelmed me with curiosity. I see Robbie standing over me as I wake in his orange chair. He must have brought me over when I passed out. My eyes slowly adjust to the lighting in his room . . . the flash that brings me back and forth through realms has harmed my vision somewhat. Maybe I need sunglasses.

"Pinky, are you alright? This is the second time I've seen you drop like a giant cake." Robbie amuses me with his simile.

I respond calmly, "I'm alright. A little woozy." I don't want to sound like a lunatic, but I consider telling him what's happening to me. After all, Robbie is a little unwell himself. I'm sure he would understand.

"Stephanie, really, tell me why you keep passing out. Are you eating correctly? Are you lacking sleep? Do you need something for your blood sugar? I have loads of pastries and goodies."

"No," I say quickly. "It's nothing to do with my physical body. Robbie, if I tell you something, will you promise to keep it a secret?"

Robbie nods. "I swear on Betty Crocker."

Statements like these make me think Robbie is a homosexual. I imagine him in a hot pink apron singing, _whistle while you work. _

"This is complicated to talk about, so bear with me."

"O.k. Pinky. Shoot."

I begin, "Ever since I came back to Lazytown for vacation, I've been blacking out and seeing . . . well, living in these visions. I'm in an unknown land with an abundance of forests, winding tunnels, and a place called the Wastelands that I've yet to see. But the problem is that each time I go, I see you or Sportacus and you always tell me to follow you. Sportacus tried to get me to stay with him in the tunnels. There was also a diary with a lot of entries about finding a palace and bringing some girl back from the dead. The visits keep getting longer and stranger."

"Frankly, Pinky," Robbie says. "I think you are stressed out. Dreams can't come true. Maybe the first dream freaked you out so much that you keep having more and they get weirder and weirder."

"I suppose so." My head lowers. Feeling judged weighs my spirits.

In a sincere tone, Robbie states, "Stephanie, we've never really seen eye to eye. But I think if you need to get some things off your shoulder, I could be an ear to listen. Trust me."

_Trust me._ He says. His words burn in my brain.

"I appreciate that, Robbie. Maybe you wouldn't mind some company for a bit before we work on your invention?"

Smiling like never before, Robbie says, "Of course. There is always room for a loony other than myself."

I smile. He pulls up a chair and all is silent.

For the first time in Lazytown history, Robbie is quiet and content with another human being.

Perhaps Hell should start fueling the snowblowers.


	10. Lullaby

_Lullaby_

In my subconscious dwells a new realm, an alternative realm where Lazytown civilians live and so do other unknown people and creatures. The places I had seen were never seen before, and the diary's events certainly were unknown as well. While sitting in Robbie's favorite orange chair, he asked me more about the place I dreamt about. I told him as many details as I could recall, some being rather hazy.

"I have an idea," Robbie declares almost predictably.

I question, "What might that be?"

"Simple. Next time you visit this place, try to pinch yourself awake. If that doesn't work, hurt yourself."

"Hurt myself?" Gosh, Robbie is a nutcase.

"If you get a bruise or cut from the other world and wake up perfectly normal, you'll know it's just a dream. If you wake up and see a black and blue mark or blood, then we'll have more to discuss and you aren't as stressed as we thought."

Robbie never struck me as a moron. However, the underlying knowledge he kept hidden shocked me a bit. This _new_ Robbie understands that I am a mature woman and not a dumb brat. At least he can finally speak to me with meaning and depth.

_This is Robbie, though_, I remind myself. _Not Socrates._

"You're right," I finally reply. "But I'm not going to run around in my dreams cutting myself. Maybe one little mark. I will decide on a part of my body. How about my left leg? I bruise easily on my legs and I'm sure I could get a cut if I accidentally bump into a prickly bush of some sort."

"That's good thinking. So, do you have any idea how these blackouts happen?"

"No."

Robbie sighs and stands up from his seat. "What would make you faint?"

"You aren't going to try and induce these blackouts yourself, are you? I can't have you knocking me over the head or anything." I laugh to hide my fear.

"I wouldn't hurt you," Robbie says. "But what would make you so shocked you faint? Or fall asleep fast? Or something . . .?"

"What would shock me? If Sportacus quit being a superhero. Or maybe if Stingy gave away his toys for free. Since none of those will happen, we should stick to waiting this out. I mean, unless you can help me sleep quickly." I did not want him to agree to helping me sleep because –

"How can I help you, then?"

Dammit.

I look at the floor and frown. "You will think this is stupid, but I used to fall into a deep slumber when my Father held me in his arms on his lap. He used to run his fingers in my hair and call me his 'Little Flower.' I'm too old for that now, and I've gotten accustomed to falling asleep with teddy bears and nothing at all. I do have problems getting tired. It's just a thought."

I think I _am_ insane. Why would I share such a silly thing with this _villain?_

"Well," Robbie places his hands on his hips and says, "get up. I can't snuggle you with me on _your_ lap, can I? I'm intrigued to know what's going on in your mind. Let's do this."

"Are you sure?" I ask. My face heats with blush.

"Don't question me or I could turn evil on you. Up. Get up."

Perhaps I'm already dreaming. Robbie sits on his chair and stares blankly at me. I feel an odd warmth twist around in my stomach like a ball of rubber bands ready to unravel. I sit on Robbie's lap. He allows my head to rest on his shoulders. Suddenly, he lifts my legs off from the floor and rests them on his leg. I am curled in a ball. Helpless, vulnerable in a rotten person's hold.

He pulls my sneakers off.

His fingers stroke my hair.

I like this too much. Robbie is comfortable and accepting.

And my eyes grow heavy while my lips curl upward.

"Happy dreams, Pinky."


	11. Part III

**Part III**

Holy cow! I fell asleep on Robbie Rotten's lap only to see him hovering over me yet again on a shore. We must have washed up after jumping out of the tunnel, into the water. I have had too much Robbie for one day.

"You're back." Dream-Robbie states. "I've been waiting for you and you've awaken in the same place I took you after the dive. Are you alright?"

"I've been getting asked that rather a lot lately." I admit. "I'm peachy. Can you please tell me why I need to be with you and not Sportacus now?"

"Not yet." Robbie says. "I still need to welcome you back. You've been gone for such a long time."

Before I respond, my lips are covered by other lips.

A rocket explodes in my gut, my head thumps back to the sand, and my limbs are melted popsicles. Robbie is kissing me. Open mouth- no tongue necessary - kissing me. And my brain is neglecting to allow my body to move, or my heart to pump any more. I breathe harder and tingling takes place where my nerves once were. This is the most perfect first kiss with the most imperfect person to be kissing. Robbie is not my cup of tea. Robbie is simply Robbie, not a sexual figure. He is a homosexual villain with a closeted adoration for Sportacus and denies it by trying to rid our town of him. Right?

"Robbie," I grunt as I push him off of me. "Why are you kissing me?"

"Don't you remember? Or has all this time away affected your memory of us?"

What?

"What?"

"You don't recall anything before the accident, do you?" He queries. Terror paints his long face.

"Accident?" I aggressively push him away from me and sit straight up. "Listen, buster, you better tell me what the hell is going on before I scream rape."

"Alright!" He waves his hands around and says, "Calm down. Before the accident you and I were together. It was that way for years. Sportacus was jealous and went crazy."

"No," I shout. "Start from the beginning. Everything. Leave nothing out. Where am I? What kind of place is this?"

"Wait –" Robbie leans in and looks at me. "You are young. You aren't Stephanie. Who are you, imposter?"

"I'm Stephanie. I'm dreaming this right now. I was brought here in a dream."

Robbie stands up and yells, "The prophecy is true! They have sent you from the past to save us!"

And right now is where I groan and cry out, "What the f-"

"Alright," Robbie quickly explains. "A long, long, long time ago there was an explosion from my house and it ruined all of Lazytown. We were doomed and cursed into a wasteland. We had no idea that these forests and tunnels existed around us . . . It was part of the curse. Skip ahead a little and you and I became really close friends. Sportacus became jealous and tried to kill you but you disappeared forever and now your back and you can save us and prevent any of this from ever happening!"

"Prophecy?"

I try to ignore how ridiculous Robbie sounds.

He answers, "It's at this treehouse that Sportacus thinks is a palace. It is the only surviving building from Lazytown. Bessie had a fortune teller come one day for some dumb reason and someone wrote down everything she said – every tiny detail. And now you are here."

"Do me a favor, Robbie," I say with a hint of anger in my eyes.

"Anything."

"I have a feeling I'll be waking up soon. Cut my leg."


	12. Stay

A/N: Short transition-type chappie. I'm back!

**Stay**

There was no doubt in my mind that Dream-Robbie would have a problem with intentionally hurting me. Especially after landing me on the moon with his lips. It pains my brain to think about such an unpredictable and uninviting gesture in such a good way. I had never been kissed with any amount of wanting that Robbie gave. The word _bliss_ comes to mind.

Before leaving the Wastelands again, I remember Robbie freaking out at me for asking him to cut my leg. And upon awakening, Real-World-Robbie looked very calm. Happy. Opposite of what I had just encountered.

"Hey, you're back." Robbie says with a smirk tugging on his lips.

I reply, "Yes, but too soon. Things didn't go the way I planned. I need to go back and figure things out."

"Whoa. Hold on. You just slept in my arms for two hours and you want in again?"

I am still curled up in Robbie's arms. How dreadfully comfortable. My arms pull the rest of my limp body closer to his.

We are two glasses clinking. Get any closer and one of us will crack.

"Only for a bit." I finally say. "You don't have to hold me anymore. I'll sleep in this horrid orange fuzz ball somehow."

"Nope." Robbie says, "You can stay. Stay right here for as long as you need to."

My lower stomach is burning. Robbie is being too kind and the hopeless romantic side of me longs to stare in his eyes and imagine Heaven on Earth…and the realistic side of me wants to puke all over the romantic. Honestly, I didn't mean to contain an irrational and disgusting trait; I was born this way. Romance and lovey-dovey-mushy-gushy stuff makes me ill.

"Alright." I have barely any words to speak. This is all too strange and eluminating for me.

Robbie stares blankly as I snuggle and reposition myself. I can feel his body stiffen with each move I make. I hoped not to be waking any monsters in his pants; I was onlt getting comfy. Only moving so I could rest and return to my adventure.

"Pinky," Robbie says. "You might get sick if you sleep all day."

I retort, "You might get sick too, if you keep up with this kind side."

"Whatever makes you happy. It won't cause any illness to me."

Our eyes locked. Somehow, I knew Robbie did not find my dream as crazy as I did.

"Let me sleep," I say. "I need it."

Yes, I needed it. I needed to be in Robbie's lap away from Lazytown. I felt upmost clarity now, as if Robbie and I were the only two people left in the world. Life could shatter, but Robbie and I would still be here, snuggling for no logical reason. A crazy dream might be taking place, but reality currently is more dream-like than ever.


	13. Cursed

A/N: Hope you have all read "The Wastelands" by T.S Elliot. Great poem. Great inspiration.

**Cursed**

Confusion blurs around my mind, hazy and uninteresting. I lie in a field of tall grass alone. Alone? Robbie is not at my side. I wonder, but push it aside. My current motive in The Forest is to retrieve answers as to why I am here. There can't be a long explanation. Perhaps my out of body experience got a little out of hand. Maybe the Sandman mixed in some drugs with his dust one night and it hasn't worn off yet. In other words, maybe someone slipped me a halucinogen.

On my feet. Straight as truth and ready for an adventure. Now that Dream-Robbie is not at my side, perhaps I can get somewhere worth remembering in eighty years.

My surroundings are very plain. Plain like the one freckle I have on my neck. I know it's there, but it's useless. Tall grass is lively around my existance. Before me is a path surrounded by dark shadows of trees. I know I'm not near where I started. I can just sense something different in the air; something like tragedy lingering, stinking up the atmosphere.

My feet tremble as I take the first few steps into the forest. There is a familiarity to this place. Even the trees stare at me to the very core. I wonder, is it fate? Is this place in the strings of my life, waiting for me to pluck them?

"Stephanie."

I nearly have a heart attack. Someone has said my name, but no one is around. I know I can barely see in this moonlit entrapment. I squint, hoping that will help my vision. Obviously it failed.

"Stephanie."

The voice carries along a breeze through the trees. This voice is female, no doubt. Unrecognizable and almost raspy.

"What do you want?" I scream. Probably not the best idea.

Crows fly away from the tree nearest me. I've disturbed the peace. _If there was any. _

I keep walking. This time I ignore the shaking in my bones. Ladies and Gentlemen, I am scared. Not edge-of-your-seat popcorn-thriller scared. Honest-to-goodness, heartstopping scared. The kind of afraid that hits you when you realize your mother and father have been fighting since you were a baby. (It was a horrible realization why I enjoyed going to Lazytown every summer.) The kind of fear that seeps into the cracks of your soul and rests until you realize you _are_ alone in this chaotic mess.

A shriek lept from my throat as I felt something touch my shoulder. Instinctively, I turned to face my demon.

In front of me stood a beautiful figure. She pulled her long finger away from me and frowned. Her luxurious blonde waves of hair spiralled to a gentle shoulder frame. The rest of this woman was damn near perfect to a porcelain doll. Even her skin was milky like that of Snow White.

"Stephanie," The woman said. Her voice was not so raspy now. "I knew you would come. Please, come with me."

"But who-" I stopped myself from running my mouth. I had no choice. Running in a forest would do me no good.

I followed the woman in her long, blue cloak. She appeared magical in her stride, as if the whole world was powerless to her beauty.

Deeper into the forest we went. The moonlight trickled down our cheeks and profiles just enough so we could keep a comfortable distance from one another.

"Here."

The Woman pointed to a clearing to the left of us. There were a few rocks big enough to sit on and a small pond in the middle. I was rejoiced to see clear water. Drinkable? I sure hope so.

"Sit, Stephanie. Drink some water and I will tell you anything you want to know."

Too simple.

"What's the catch?" I ask.

She says, "Nothing. Only a promise that you will do what you have to do."

"Umm," I hesitate and agree. "Fine. Who the hell are you?"

Her facial expression is now that of shock. "You don't recognize me? Hah. It's a joke. I know you are from Past Lazytown. It's me, Bessie."

"Alright, now tell me who you are. I'm not here for games. Obviously not because this is not the Lazytown I know and love. Who the hell are you?"

"Like I said," She smiled and continued. "I'm Bessie. I lived next door to you and Milford. In the summer you always found me making your Uncle do chores around my house."

My eyes widen. "But you're pretty . . . Not like you weren't. Just-"

"I know. Remember how obsessed with Botox I was? Well, I was cursed. The fortune teller I saw way back when said that I, too, would be cursed after the fall of Lazytown. She clearly was a legit witch. There's no way I could afford this much plastic surgery."

I tried not to laugh. I failed. Bessie looked at the ground before starting to laugh along with me.


	14. Direction

**Direction**

What I learned in the last hour of talking to Skinny-Bessie: Be careful what you wish for -she is now immortal and beautiful, Robbie was a moron, Sportacus turned into an envious psychotic freak, and sitting on these rocks all day bruises the buttocks.

Apparently, Robbie is the source of all evil. An invention he was working on went crazy-nutso and destroyed Lazytown. Supposedly he was looking for something to add to this invention, but it was too late.

In other words, I need to wake up.

"Don't worry," Bessie says. "You are the one who can save us all. You need to prevent this from happening. Robbie needs to learn to calm down and live his own life. I can talk to you all night and morning about morals, but what you really need to know lies in the stars."

"Did the fortune teller tell you _that_ too?" I shoot back. My patience is wearing thin.

Bessie adds, "No. If you follow the North Star into the Lazytown woods of _your_ time, you will find what he's missing. That's your option. He is stubborn. There's no way you can convince him into not creating, I know that. Take him with you. There will be more than one thing you find there."

"Sounds good to me, though I still need proof that this is not a dream."

Bessie answers with a nod. "I knew you'd say that."

Out comes a piece of paper. "Open this on the other side." She folds it.

The paper is now in my pocket. It burns my thigh with unkown words.

"Good luck, Stephanie. I know you can succeed."

I take one more look at Bessie. I wonder what the world would be like if everyone were perfect-beautiful on the outside. I don't think men would take any time to get to know a woman. Women would be more shallow too.

The sky is a mystical purple by now. Dawn is approaching here, and I need to wake up to the real Lazytown very soon. I navigate my way through thick woods and here the cracking of twigs under my soles. It is hard to see with the moonlight fading behind thousands of branches, but I keep on.

Where has everyone gone? I have yet to see even an animal crossing my path in a while. The lonliness is getting to me, I admit. A clearing up ahead provides me a moment to relax, catch my breath and thoughts. I sit on a flat rock and notice fireflies circling me. How wonderful it is to have a little light, a little hope scratch at my worry.

"This is pretty and all, but what do I do now? I can't very well wake up if I'm this deep in slumber on the other side."

So I stay motionless on the flat rock, breathing in crisp air.

The time has crawled by. I have watched the fireflies disappear. I have watched the dawn light creep through the leaves and enter this clearing. I even stood up to let a few rabbits jump around on the rock before leaving in the opposite direction.

right now the sun's rays are pouring into this clearing. I have not wanted to move. No one has found me. I have had time to revive my motivation for this adventure.

"What in hell?"

On the flat rock's surface, an image appears just as sunlight hits it. Slowly, the image looks more prominent. It is an arrow, pointing south, which is not where I was headed. Sure enough, I have chosen a destination.

My life has never handed me such complications, such excitement, and such trepidation at one time. Under this radiant clearing of sky, I grin from ear to ear. . .

This is destiny. Welcome. Stay and make yourself comfortable. I have a feeling that this mysterious adventure is about to take a few crazy turns.

So, I stretch and begin to walk south.


	15. Part IV

A/N: Sorry that wasn't too exciting folks. My sister passed away in Oct.2010 and I haven't been able to write all that much. I'm slowly trying to get back on track...I need my writing. Anyways, hope the story gets better for you all. Thanks for the support. Let me know if you're still reading. I need motivation!

**Part IV**

I had been walking for an eternity. My feet are rubber and my face hot, neck moist with pearls of sweat. I passed a final set of trees and almost collapsed with relief.

In front of me is a small river, glistening with clear water. I cupped my hands and drank. And drank.

"Traitor . . ."

A hoarse voice grabs at my eardrums. I look up from the river and see Trixie, but not Trixie. She stands taller, candle-wick thin. As our focus deepened on one another, I could see her eyes were sunken in, dark as if sleep did not exist to her. Her clothes are ragged and dirty,

"Stephanie. I knew you would show up. Sportacus passed by a while ago. We chased him off of course; couldn't have him lingering around when there was Stephanie to find."

I straighten up and face Trixie. "I suppose we won't be sitting and chatting at all."

"You have no idea, do you? No idea what is really happening here?"

"I know enough," I respond. My feet are itching to run away. "I don't have time for any interruptions right now."

Trixie starts to laugh. I take a side-step as precaution. Behind her are shadows growing closer. I already know this meeting will not end well, if it does end. Images flash in my mind of summer days spent with the Lazytown Kids. All of us would keep active, motivate each other to stay healthy, and encourage uniqueness. Now I stand before an angry young woman, staring at me with hungry eyes. As Pixel, Stingy, and Ziggy erupt from the woods, Trixie's eyes narrow. The glowing retinas of all four of my friends stare into my core. I feel a burning.

"Stephanie," Pixel growls my name. "You are the one who caused this. Now, we need some good old-fashioned revenge."

Stingy proclaims, "Let the hunting begin!"

I am frightened. I had almost failed to notice the spears and various handmade weapons the boys held.

I run.

I cannot go back the way I came. I run east. I can hear them gaining on me from the start. Leaves crunch beneath every pounding I give the ground. My legs are cut up by thorns passing through a thicket of bushes. No time to stop. No time to heal.

They are behind me.

_Swoosh. Thunk_. A spear has landed on roots of a tree I pass. The clamoring to get to safety passes through my ears. My heart is ready to crash through my chest and sacrifice itself if it can slow down for a moment.

There is a fork in the path. Laughter and celebratory shouting echo behind me. I jog in place and look back and forth at the two different directions. I start down the right path. As I hear the group follow my sounds, I weave in between trees and rocks to take the other direction.

I keep running until I cannot breathe.

Everything is a blur now. I am high up in a tree – almost to the skyline. I knew shifting my direction would help for a moment. Now I see a bird feeding its babies as the sun sets. This branch is the size of a twin bed. No one will find me for a bit. My legs are bleeding as if tiny razors rained on them. They will have to clot up on their own.

From where I sit, the sky resembles an island fire on still waters. I lean my head against the bark and rest my eyes, finally able to breathe.


	16. Wounded

**Wounded**

I cannot move. My body feels detached, numb. My eyelids are heavy satin curtains. I can barely open them. A distant thumping noise is heard. I wonder if it is my heart beating. Light hits my pupils like a flash bomb. I groan in pain. It's good to know my voice works, as I still feel nothing.

"There's no reason to fear the unknown," A voice rattles my eardrums. I cannot open my eyes fully to see the source.

"You will not be able to move right now." This voice is indecipherable and monotone. I have no idea if it is a man or woman. It continues speaking, "Rest your eyes again and do not worry about the light. You don't belong here. Not yet."

Brightness fades and a gust of wind starts underneath me as if I'm falling.

Silence.

This strangeness is befuddling. Nothing makes any logical sense. Am I falling or not? Wasn't I just sleeping in a tree, hiding from certain death? Was that voice part of something greater than the Forest?

Now I feel cushioning beneath me. I hear Robbie's voice in broken sentences.

" . . . bleeding . . . deep cuts . . .have to tend wounds . . . so strange."

I keep my eyes closed. I think I am in shock. Although tingling pins and needles arrive in my limbs, I remain immobile.

"This will do for now. Wish I could help more." Robbie mumbles.

Tingling in my legs turns into stinging. I've almost forgotten the thorns I ran through.

I wonder if I have been saved from my lonely tree climb. Maybe I am away from the monsters I used to call friends. Friends that now carry spears and arrows and knives ready to kill me. Friends that grew up and didn't ever really care about the friendship – more just the advantages that came with it.

An instant layer of warmth blankets my skin.

"Oh! You woke up." Robbie stares into my eyes. "I was about to call you an ambulance. I still might."

"Wha- What are you doing?" The warmth is still on my stinging leg.

Robbie answers quietly, "Putting cut cream on you. It helps heal within a few hours. I invented it a few years ago when I had a bad run-in with – well, my story doesn't matter. How the hell did you get all these?"

It is hard to pay attention to what Robbie is saying while he tends to my cuts. I am laying across the orange chair with my feet dangling over the arm rest. My head rolls to the side.

"I was running," I said. "Running from evil. I don't want to talk about it right now. I'm actually happy to be awake."

He continues helping me. I could have applied the cream myself at this point. Why don't I say anything? Why don't I stop him from being so generous?

He blushes. Red emerges from his cheeks and crawls along to his ears. He won't look in my eyes.

"So," I begin, "You . . . You want to take a walk with me after? I'm sure I will be sore from the deep cuts, but I have something to find and could use some company. And maybe we'll find the piece for your nightmare prevention machine."

Dark eyes lock on mine. "That sounds good." I can hear Robbie stutter over a breath. "I think I'm done now."

"Thank you, Robbie."

He is still staring into my soul.


	17. Hands

_Author's Notes:__ Thank you so much for the support, especially to 18lzytwnr for not giving up on my fanfiction adventures. Now let's get this party rockin. (P.S. I'm actually doing well considering. I graduate college this semester and getting married next September – I know my sis is proud. I can almost hear her making fun of me right now for writing more Lazytown fic.)_

**Hands**

Almost a whole minute went by. I counted each second as Robbie's gaze continued. There were no words. He screwed the cap back onto his first-aid cream but somehow kept contact. I am standing up now, waiting for him to prepare for our walk. I imagine my body in that dream-world is high up on the branch, sleeping. I am confused and worried. I do not understand how a dream can hurt me in real life. Robbie said the cuts appeared almost magically. He freaked out, laid me on the chair, and stopped the bleeding with gauze for a bit before he started to use the cream.

I check my pocket.

_Take charge in reality. Take charge in dreams. _

Bessie's paper is in my hand. It is real, pliable. Although I am astounded, the paper's contents read nothing more. These brief statements leave me in a fit of anxiety. Her help was truly no help at all.

"Are you alright to walk?" Robbie pops out of a back room in his underground lair – most likely his bedroom.

I fold the paper and place it back in my pocket.

Robbie is wearing jeans and a navy, maroon striped t-shirt. This is a strange and refreshing sight.

"I'm fine," I say. "The cream is actually cooling my cuts. I don't feel any pain."

"It's supposed to do that. Must be working faster than normal."

We exit from his home. Indigo hues – both dark and light – illuminate the sky.

I ask, "Is it already night?"

"Yes, Pinky. It is clearly dusk. You were sleeping all day. Kind of abnormal for you, huh?"

I smirk and reply, "Definitely not something I do all the time. I appreciate all you've done for me today. Maybe a walk will do me good."

Around his billboard and entrance is a narrow dirt path. I already have a pebble stuck in my shoe. Of course I make him stop walking so I can take it out. We go forth, towards the woods. Nerves boil in my stomach like a witch's brew. As we approach the wood line, I am hesitant to move.

We journey forth.

"I was in a forest in my dreams," I tell Robbie. "I'm not too eager here."

Robbie says, "We can go somewhere else. The baseball field?"

"No. This is fine. We can look for the lost object of yours and at the same time answer some questions for me. I haven't been in these woods since I was a child."

"You mean the day Sportacus flung a Frisbee in here and pretty much made you kids get it?" He let out a short laugh.

I nod. "Yes, the day you dressed as Bigfoot and sent us screaming for our mommies."

I can't help but laugh too.

Night is fast approaching. By the time we realize this through chatter of old days, we have hit the center of the woods. A boulder sits in the center of four oak trees. My initials are painted on it in blue. Stingy's, Pixels', and Trixie's are there too. I remember Ziggy was just about to paint his on when Bigfoot showed up those hazy years ago.

"It's getting dark and we should get back. Your Uncle Milford will be worried sick." Robbie pats my shoulder.

_Hands on my legs._

I shake this thought from my head.

A neon green flash lights up the sky. It is followed by a charge of sensitive electricity from my bellybutton to my hips to my lungs to my heart.

"No need to be nervous," Robbie says.

I look down – the source of electricity. The flash must have made me jolt, for I am holding Robbie's hand. I believe it is my breathing that has become harder and shallower. But I see Robbie half-smirking with his face blank of emotion and full of blush.

"It's the . . . uh . . . thing . . . for my invention. When I get within two yards of it if misplaced, it flashes green."

I am not caring what Robbie is saying. There are four inches between us side-by-side. If slightly re-directed, there would be two inches between us facing each other. My body is telling me things I should not be hearing; things that I should be ignoring, avoiding, discarding. But there he is, Robbie Rotten, overflowing with mystery and sincerity. Making my fingers rub along the top of his knuckles _just so. _

"Are you alright?" Robbie asks.

_Am I floating? _

I say yes.

We are facing one another and Robbie will not let go. I will not let go.

Another flash in the sky, neon green, and I can see the wonder in Robbie's gaze.

_Are we closer? _

"Maybe I should get that." He slowly pulls his hand from mine and beckons me to follow him.


	18. Midnight

**Midnight **

A neon green, small, lumpy mass is lying on the ground like a rubber ball that has been microwaved. I watch Robbie pick it up as if it were his baby. He cradles it under one arm and smiles.

"I've found it. Now, would you accompany me back? I can walk with you to Milford's if you'd like." Robbie stares into my soul again.

This time, I feel my stomach engage in cartwheels.

"If it's not too much trouble. I'll even bake a cake in the morning for all the help you've been today. Seriously, Robbie, thank you."

"Stephanie," Robbie replies. "I think I've had enough sweetness today."

My heart tumbles to the ground. Robbie has given me a compliment. Now I own the world's reddest cheeks and feel my ears ignite. I think I stop breathing completely.

We are walking to his home. I have forgotten how to step forwards, as I am tripping over myself at least every fifty feet. Robbie has noticed and holds back a laugh each time. I am ignoring this and looking at the stars through the trees. They are a reminder of how fragile humans truly are. Tonight, I have been injured by a dream, gazed upon by a villain, and scared by a simple flash in the sky. Tonight, I am vulnerable. I am Pinky.

Back at the billboard, I am shuffling my feet as Robbie puts the machine part in his home. The darkness surrounds me in a way I am not comfortable with.

"Boo!"

My shriek echoes and sends birds flying from their nests.

Robbie turns me around with such force, I almost fall over.

"What did you do that for?"

He chuckles and says, "Didn't want you to think I was a big softy. All this snuggling and happiness today has made me sick. I needed to scare you."

"Happiness? My legs were scraped to shit and you call that happiness?"

"No need to swear, dear. I wanted to send you home with something to remember. You seem fine now, anyways. Maybe you were sick." Robbie places the back of his palm on my forehead. He adds, "I knew it, a trillion degrees. I am somewhat of a good doctor. I'm good at fixing boo-boos for the most part."

It is probably midnight right now. Robbie seems more energetic than ever. He tugs the bottom of my hair and slugs my arm.

"C'mon. Let me walk you home."

Bright lights flash around me. I feel my hand grab Robbie's arm . . .

_This time_, I am falling through the light. I am super-aware of this transition. I can almost make out figures of trees and stone, but it is too bright.

Invisible raindrops are penetrating my skin.

_Ugh. _

I look around.

It is indeed raining in the Forest.


	19. Part V

**Part V**

Rain is pouring now. I have waited for it to pick up to move from this tree. Trixie and the gang should have found somewhere to wait. I think of options to avoid them: If I backtrack and go on the other path, it could lead me to death. However, if I go all the way back to where I first saw Trixie, I could cross the stream almost be guaranteed safety. And if I keep moving forward from where I am now, it might possibly lead to another meeting of both paths. There is no certainty, but I must go. I cannot stay in a tree.

The bark is slippery. I stop myself from falling almost a dozen times. On the muddy ground, I hear a squishing from my soaked sneakers.

I don't quite understand how I keep ending up here, or how to end it. For now, I must deal with it any way I can. After getting my legs eaten by thorns, I know I have to survive. This is more than a dream. I need to start piecing the puzzle together before it is too late.

I walk away from the tree, towards the unknown. My decision to continue forth the way I came will not change. Hopefully, there will be answers ahead.

"Dammit." I slip and fall into a mud puddle. Now I'm soaked and dirty – more like disgusting.

For what seems like an eternity, I walk. Thunder and lightning follow my steps. The rain lets up a bit. I can at least see where I am going.

My stomach grumbles. I realize I haven't eaten in almost two days. That can't be helped now. I keep trucking though fog has surrounded a new area I enter. Next to me are bushes and a cave. I need to stop and rest.

Of course the cave is dark and damp, but I am alone. It's a very shallow spot, most likely made by someone who had the same idea of hiding from storms. I curl up against a wall holding my knees in. The last thing I need to do is freeze to death.

It's time to really test the waters.

I close my eyes.

Nothing.

Close them tighter.

Nothing.

I try one more time, but fail. Now all I am is cold, tired, hungry, and hopeless. With some broken branches and twigs piled up opposite me, I attempt making a fire. It's small, but now I won't be so cold. I'm hoping the fog and darkness act as a cover for my fire. The last thing I want is anyone or anything sneaking up on me. I scoot back to the end of the cave which is about ten feet from the entrance. For the night, this is _home sweet home._


	20. Stargazers

**Stargazers**

"Are you alive?"

I stretch from head to toe.

"Speak to me, Pinky!"

_Robbie._

Bleachers. I am lying down on the baseball field looking at bleachers. I shoot up, breathing unevenly.

"Shit." I say, "I'm in a cave. I can't be back home right now!"

Robbie helps me sit up. He says, "I started carrying you home to call the ambulance. I don't have a phone . . . I thought you were in a coma."

"Coma? Ambulance?" I realize Robbie and I are now in this together. He should know the truth. At least some of it.

"Yes," He replies calmly. "You keep passing out and going to sleep and getting hurt and I didn't know what else to do. I can't walk home someone who's in a coma."

Robbie sits by my side. I place my hand on top of his shoulder. "Listen, Robbie. I don't want to sound crazy but my dreams are more than that. As you have seen, something strange is going on here. It's best if you keep this between us."

"I swear on Betty Crocker." He responds with a smile. "I won't tell a soul . . . unless you absolutely need help."

"That's fine. Look, I really need to go back there. This is an emergency. You think you could stay with me? I can't go home now that you are involved. I don't want anyone else knowing about this."

"Pinky, I am concerned. This dream-world can actually _harm_ you. Not sure what to think of this right now. But, you need to do what you need to do. I will stay with you and wake you when the sun rises. We don't need Sportapoop crashing on this parade."

We look at each other with a strange understanding. Robbie has always believed in unusual things; now he gets to witness something even I cannot explain. So I lean back and clear my mind. Robbie and I stare at the stars for a few minutes. I have learned from failing to switch back and forth that I cannot force it. To gain access to the Forest, I need clarity and silence. At first, I thought it came about from falling asleep. And then as I kept on blacking out, I noticed it was when I was at peace. Being with Robbie today erased my stress and therefore I was better prepared to switch. I wonder if I keep at it, will I be able to control where I enter as well?

For now, I simply focus on getting there.

"Robbie," I say. "I will see you soon."

Moments pass me. I see shooting stars crisscross above. And the light pulls me in.


	21. Campfire Tales

**Campfire Tale**

I cough. That's how I wake up in the Forest. Smoke surrounds my view and I know it's not the fog.

"You were about to burn alive in here," A voice says. I can't see who it is because of the dark. They sit next to me.

The smell of smoke hits my nose. It's fresh and strong. The fire must have just been put out by whoever is near me. I am on the defense, balling my hands into fists. I feel weak, but if I must, I can attack.

"I can save you from them. The kids lost your trail. But you have to trust me."

I recognize the voice now that my head can focus. A thick accent shrouds my ears and I am frightened. Robbie had pulled me away from Sportacus. Now he has found me. I cannot run anymore, nor can I fight him.

"Why should I trust you?" I ask.

Sportacus places his hand on my shoulder and replies, "Because I know where their domain is. We can stop them together. I am not stable, I know. But the kids have been trying to kill me and Robbie for some time now. They outnumber us. They turned against us in the beginning, when you died."

"I don't understand. You want to kill Robbie, don't you? And how did I die? You need to tell me everything or I will not help you."

I couldn't see Sportacus, but I could see his concerned face in my mind; a frown that once melted so many hearts, the eyes sparkling blue like freshwater springs – I could remember a time where I thought he was the most handsome man ever created. And as I grew, I realized he was too perfect – a man I never saw growing old with probably because he was too optimistic. Now he is next to me, vulnerable, worried. I should trust him, but this adventure has left me with no one except the villain on my side.

After a moment of solitude, Sportacus spilled his secrets. "I won't talk for long," he started, "but here is the base of what you missed: Robbie's invention blew Lazytown off the map. You were with him, and unfortunately were hit by debris. You were unconscious for days until ultimately, you passed away. We had no life support to give you. Everyone saw it as Robbie's fault. We turned against him. I shouldn't have; the kids turned against me because they thought I should have prevented the invention from being built. And here we are."

"Wait a minute, that's not all! What about the diary I found that you kept and all this prophecy nonsense?" I fold my arms, but he cannot see this.

"I went a little crazy on my nights alone. I somehow stumbled across Bessie, who had been in the crossfire of the haywire machine. She suddenly had these visions. Visions of you returning to help us. She said you were not dead, but merely not alive yet. I didn't understand what she was trying to say, but I get it now. You came from another place, did you not?"

"Yes, to me, this is a dream. Somehow it's so much more though."

"Bessie conjured a spell from herbs and plants in the forest. She brewed it and the essence and smoke rose into the air. She said it would bring you here. The kids found this absurdity out, and they tried to attack her. Lucky for Bessie, she has some sort of protection around her area of the forest. Apparently, she had studied magic for some time. Who knew?"

I breathe. A heavy air drops into my lungs. So much mystery and confusion choked me as if they were broken glass particles.

"Alright," I reply. "If this is all true, then I need to get back home and prevent Robbie from making any more inventions. Do you know what it did?"

"It prevented nightmares, I think. He finished it when you visited."

_Oh shit. _


	22. Lost and Found

**Lost and Found**

I decide to follow Sportacus. I doubt I will be prepared to fight my best friends-turned savage, but do I have a choice at this point? And with new puzzle pieces, I knew this nightmare had to end. Robbie's dream-control machine is the culprit, according to Sportacus. I believe I have some talking to do upon awakening. Of course I don't take everything Sportacus says seriously. I don't believe I died because of the machine. I think, from what I can tell, I was caught in a crossfire between him and Robbie fighting. If no one wants to tell me the truth, I will find out myself. I do, however, agree with Bessie having magical powers now. She seemed too out-of-this-world when I saw her. But why would she not inform me of her powers? If she is dabbling in witchcraft, she most likely did not want anyone else to know. And if Sportacus kept her secret until I showed up, maybe I can half-trust him.

"You can rest, if you'd like." Sport snaps me back to reality.

I reply, "I think that's a bad idea. Aren't we leaving?"

"We have to wait until the sun begins rising. We will be able to see well. The kids will not find you here as of now. Just keep quiet and it will not be long until we head out."

"Alright."

I am being absorbed in the night and silence is almost deafening. I wonder if this is what dying feels like: Tight, breathless, and uncomfortable. I am unaware of how much time is going by, but I can hear Sportacus shuffling around. I hear a faint snore – he must be asleep. I poke what I think is his arm and he makes no noise. In the next few seconds are questions with logical answers pouring like sand in the crevasses of my brain; should I run? Should I leave Sportacus hear in pursuit of the kids myself? Should I find Bessie again?

Footsteps. A crunching leaf gives someone away. I do not breathe. The air is dead.

Perhaps it was an animal. Moments swim by and the air is still. Maybe I am hallucinating from the night's length and trickery.

_Do not follow the Man in Blue . . . _

I hear a female voice as if it is booming around the trees and into the cave, but it is only in my head. Sportacus does not stir in his sleep.

_Do not follow him. Run, Stephanie, run._

It is Bessie's voice, I am certain. Now I am even more unsettled in this cave. I wonder whose story is the complete truth. I should seek out Robbie in this horrible land. I should seek him out and wake up. At least I was safe with him while switching back and forth between real life and here.

True, I doubt being alone will bring me down a good path, but I decide to leave the cave. Slowly, I crawl out of the opening. It is hard not to make a sound. Sportacus stirs a bit and I wonder how he would have woken me up after falling asleep so fast. I can imagine this new Sportacus hasn't slept easy in quite some time. I also imagine it was hard telling me enough facts behind lies to keep me close.

Again, I hear footsteps. In my exhausted brain, there are ideas sparking. I need to know who is on my side. By now, night's shade has been lifted just enough for me to see outlines of trees. In an attempt to be a spy, I start climbing a tree just to the right of the cave. I climb and climb, but not in such emergence as before. I am high enough to not be seen now, but I do see what is making noise: Trixie and Ziggy hiding behind trees. I knew this was an ambush, a plot to capture me.


	23. Part VI

_A/N: Oh yes, I didn't forget about my LazyFans. Thank you so much for the support. Here, have some more._

**Part VI**

There is probably a better escape for me than crawling along tree branch to tree branch. I feel like Tarzan. Sportacus is awake and knows I am getting as far away as I can. Fortunately I had a head start. I can hear a distant screaming from Trixie.

I am not sure which direction I was headed in, but a few miles in front of me I can see a clearing. The sun is rising and breaking through the tree line flickering like a thousand ripples reflecting off an ocean. By squinting, I can make out an outline a little lower than where I am high above the ground; it looks like a small house with vines hugging it tight.

I slowly climb down from my hideaway. I am somehow more mentally exhausted than physically. There is a narrow dirt path leading towards the clearing. I am unsure of where it originated from. Either way, I have nothing to lose but to follow it. Sportacus, Trixie, and Ziggy lost my trail.

The sun is hot on my face as I reach the last few trees before the clearing. In front of me are huts made of mud and leaves: four of them with tree bark slabs as doors. Two on one side have a burn pit in between them. The other side has two as well with a pool of water no bigger than a coffee table. In a far corner, where forest begins again, is a tree house. It is rickety and covered in vines as I spotted before. I wonder if anyone is here, for the silence is heavy like a broken heart. As I come out from behind a tree, my answer rests in front of me.

"Hello, Stephanie."

Pixel crawls out of a hut. One of his eyes has been replaced by what looks like a microscope. Veins are outside of his skin, but they are computer wires. I cannot comprehend the sight in front of me.

"I knew you would come sooner or later. Please don't be alarmed by my appearance. I'm sure you are wondering _what_ I have become."

I reply, "Pixel, you have surely changed."

"No more chit-chat," He says, "if you do not comply with my orders, there will be consequence."

"Right. What shall I do?"

"Leave her be!" A booming voice comes from the tree house. "By order of _my _King. He wants her alive."

"Stingy," Pixel says, "I was just about to-"

Stingy stands on a small platform outside of the tree house door. "I do not care what you were about to do. The King wants to see her . . . _Now." _

"Alright, alright." Pixel grabs my arm. "Come along now."

I am being pulled along like cattle. This is thoroughly annoying. I kept running and running and still got myself caught. How in hell can I escape now?

I make my way up to the tree house.


	24. Awakening II

**Awakening II**

"Uncle," I shout. "Uncle, don't you remember me?"

_King _Milford's eyes are sunken in as if he had not slept for half a decade. He does not remember who I am. Maybe his memories of me have been erased with time or magic.

The inside of the tree house is larger than it appears outside. The walls are blank and gray, similar to the expression on my Uncle's face.

"I know you are a traitor," He says, "You are an impostor and must be held here for observation."

Pixel argues, "She should be sacrificed. This is Stephanie from the past. If we destroy her now, our present will fade and we will be saved."

I object, "I can save you myself if you let me go. I know what to do now."

"No!" Milford stomps his foot. "She is staying here until I come to a decision. This might be a spy under a trickery enchantment sent by Bessie."

I am quickly grabbed and dragged to a wooden cage barely big enough to hold a Saint Bernard. Thank goodness I am thin an able to move a bit. I did not fight the kids. I gave in. Stingy and Pixel were sent away to gather food for the night. Stingy declared that if he found and killed a bird, it was his to eat. It seems like The Forest has exaggerated everyone's flaws. Sportacus and Robbie are different, however; their problem is guilt and blame.

Uncle Milford walks over to me, says he will be back soon. He locks me in. I am alone in a cage.

"_Come back, Stephanie."_

I am in Robbie's home again. The ceiling is above me and I am lying down. This is my world, not a twisted nightmare.

"Wow. You were out for over four hours. I think it's time to go to the hospital." Robbie hovers over me. He smells of cake batter and peppermint. It is invigorating.

I stare into his chocolate eyes and say, "No, please let me stay here with you. Please. We need to talk."

Robbie smirks. He helps me sit up. I am on his bed. My head was resting on his pillow while my body lay on top of a navy blue comforter. I felt a cannonball shoot from my stomach into my throat. I have never felt so scared and secure all at once; confused and clear, anxious and yet calm. His gaze branded my face. A heavy breath escaped as my nerves tightened.

"Why are you so red?" Robbie asked, "Are you feverish?"

_Yes, _I thought. _For you._

"Let me get some water and we will talk."

I am alone in a bed that is not mine. A bed that is making every single molecule in my body feel like Jell-O while I should be concentrating on problems at hand.

"Here."

I take the glass from his hand and feel my fingers graze his.

"Heh." Robbie's quiet laugh shows he is nervous about something.

The water is room temperature, just the way I like it. I place in on a nightstand next to the bed. It has a small battery-powered alarm clock on it, nothing more. Robbie pulls a wooden chair in front of me and sits down.

"In the land I have been visiting, I found out something crucial." I try focusing although Robbie leans forwards, hands clasped in front of him. He looks deep in thought, but I continue, "The dream invention you are making needs to be destroyed."

"I'm sorry, Pinky." He interrupts, "I . . . I am distracted."

"Oh?"

There is a feeling of weakness devouring me toe-up. Robbie brushes stray hair behind my ear. I know there are mere centimeters between us. My lips are trembling, remembering how dream-Robbie attacked them earlier. We share one hot breath. Like butterfly wings, our eyes flitter from each other's eyes to each other's mouth. A whimper escapes my soul. He kisses me. A million bees buzz in my stomach, their stingers puncturing my womanhood. I am reborn.

"May I do that again?" He asks above a whisper.

"Yes."

Robbie consumes me.


	25. Lazytown Ruins

**Lazytown Ruins**

"_I love you, Silly girl."_

My heart held a fanfare which vibrated my very bones. Robbie said he loved me. At least I heard this before collapsing onto his bed, trying to fight the force of The Forest on me.

"You are awake?" Uncle Milford smiled. "You can leave now."

"What?"

"Go."

"Go?"

"You really need me to explain this, Stephanie?" He said, "Of course I remember my niece. It's not hard to realize I've had to play along with these crazy teens to survive. They would kill me if I didn't. So go, save Lazytown. Save us all."

"Where will I go? I don't even know what I am supposed to do here."

"Behind this house starts a path to Lazytown Ruins. When you arrive, everything will fall into place. Believe me. No one can go there but you. Bessie cast a spell so no one could pass but you. Just go. I love you, niece."

I crawl out of the cage and hug my Uncle. A hug is medicine much needed at this moment.

My new destination is not too far. A vibe in my gut tells me so. Night is already here in The Forest. For some reason, I feel my time is running out. I have not noticed the quickening of time here until now.

Looking around me, I see the huts are still, almost lifeless. I take no chances. I push on.

"_Pinky, are you alright?"_

I am barely away from the clearing and I can hear Robbie's voice in my head. He is trying to wake me, no doubt. Perhaps it is my own exhausted mind entering insanity after this long journey.

My feet move faster. If I am going to wake up, it is not with Stingy and Pixel at my throats. The darkness isn't so bad. My eyes have adapted to night vision for the time being.

"_I am not done!" _I shout inside of my head. I doubt loud thoughts will reach Robbie, but who knows in this place?

I could have been jogging for hours through the thickest part of the woods. I could have been going and going without any knowledge of time. I reach the end of the woods. My breathing is fine, as is my stamina. My mind says it has been a long time that I have been moving, but my body is fine – like I walked down a driveway and back type of fine.

Then I nearly have a heart attack – the sun is rising already.

Lazytown Ruins glances at me with the last purple twinkle of dawn.

"You are nearing the end, Stephanie." Bessie is sitting on a rock.

"Look at it . . ." I cannot focus on anything right now. My home town is in pieces before me. Shattered window pieces, burnt and split wood, and a deflated basketball under my shoe tell me this is not home any more.

Bessie holds my hand. She says, "Let us go in."

I can feel my body fading from this world, but I am still here.

"What is happening to me?" I ask.

Bessie points toward the left. She says, "That's where your Uncle lived, Stephanie. And me next door."

Nothing was there - Just rubble, trash maybe, but no house. Bessie's lot still had half of a concrete foundation and possibly a bed sheet or curtain. The frayed fabric looked like it had been run over by a truck several times.

"Now that you have reached Lazytown Ruins, your adventure is almost over." Bessie turns me to face her. "The Forest is no longer keeping you captive. You are waking up. Please . . . Please save us all. Take charge."

I look back where Uncle Milford's house was, but it was gone. Instead, I am now standing in front of a trash heap with a billboard sign on the side. Bessie is gone.

This is – was – Robbie's house.


	26. Nightmare Machine

**Nightmare Machine**

_Take charge in reality, take charge in dreams. _

What if it is the other way around?

I am angry. I hate the site of my home destroyed and vulnerable. All we stood for: hope, health, family. All we cared for – gone. I rip the trash heap apart piece by piece. I see flashes in the sky, but it is sunny now. I hear thunder, but there are no storm clouds. I am angry and tearing apart this mess.

_Pinky,_ I hear Robbie in my head again. _I am going to use this on you. See if you wake up. _

Is it real or is it fake?

I yell in my head again, _Don't do it. I am so close. _

The trash pile is heavy and I cut myself on scrap metal. It is worth it. I see fragments of the nightmare machine. It has black and rust and rot, but the green ball is there – perfectly fine.

_Stephanie,_ Bessie's voice comes through. _Break it._

Break it?

I lift the green ball from the ground and inspect it. It shoots green into the sky.

"I knew you would be here." Dream-Robbie approaches me. Bessie's spell must have lifted once I entered.

He takes the ball and says, "It won't work here."

I am momentarily blind. When my vision returns, Robbie is gone. The green ball is gone. I feel my body being jerked around. I slam onto the ground and cry in agony. Maybe I broke a bone. Some force lifts me back up . . .

"_All I have to do is push the start button."_

"Robbie!"

I shoot up from his bed, awake. There are wires attached to my head. He has his hands on the machine, ready to go.

Robbie looks at me.

I rip the wires from my forehead.

"I already started it. Where's the off button again?"

The Nightmare Machine has been activated.

I ask, "Why can't you shut it?"

Robbie gulps. "I don't know. Must be a glitch."

"Robbie," I stand up and grab his arm. "What is that ball made of?"

He answers, "I don't know. The Fortune Teller gave it to me. Said to be careful using it. I decided to make the machine around it. She said it was a dream-catcher."

The machine beeps loudly and spits sparks everywhere.

"Run."

I am arm in arm with Robbie as we run from his home. I have images in my head of The Forest in rewind. There are no words to express how this screws with my mind. My grip on Robbie tightens as we climb the ladder to leave. I can see the light of day.

"I can't go with you," Robbie says.

I am outside, reaching my arm out for My Villain. "You can't stay in there. It's going to blow up."

"Someone has to shut it off, Stephanie. It will blow Lazytown to smithereens."

"I won't allow it. Come on."

"I love you, Pinky. Run and tell the others. I will see you soon."

Tears are streaming down my cheeks. Beneath us, the earth begins to quake. Robbie cannot hear me say I love him; the Nightmare Machine is too loud with humming and screeching.

I fall to the grass.


	27. Dust

**Dust**

Colors of three a.m. have traveled through the sky like a disease as I sit here, under an overwhelming gathering of branches and leaves. They look gray to me right now. Everything is dark and gray. I still don't know why I am here, Ladies and Gentlemen. I am here and alone and cold in a dust storm.

"It's time, Stephanie."

My wobbly legs stand for the first time in probably a day or so. They are strong legs, though. Strong legs that have ran and ran and ran. My legs were useful in life; much more useful than my hands. These cracked and dry hands could not even hold on for –

"You look good. Almost well-rested."

I have not slept. Sleep is not a place I want to be, for I will see the nightmares.

We travel down a hill, passing wheelbarrows full of wood. We pass through a field where the rest of them are, waiting in cloth of mourning. Waiting for me.

And yet I wait for him.

"I think Bessie's house is coming along nicely," Trixie says. "One more week and the damage will be gone."

Stingy pipes up, "They can fix _my _place too."

"C'mon, Stingy," Pixel says. "Hers was the only one to be reached by any debri."

I walk along a straight line with lace pouring from a headband over my face. I have roses in my hand, but they have been sitting out with me on a hill for a day. They are not as vibrant anymore.

My ears fill with a familiar sound that only plays on sad days. I block it out. I see differently; I see the sun breaking through the tree tops, shining on my white gown. I see my smile breaking everyone's heart because they will never be as happy as I am. I see Robbie, alive in a black tuxedo, winking and blushing and yearning to kiss me.

But alas, I am wrong.

"We are here today." An old man begins talking, but coughs in the middle of his sentence. "We are here today to honor a man who has changed the way we view heroism entirely."

Sportacus pats my back.

Am I crying again?

"A man who had given his life to save a young woman whom he had fallen in love with."

I drop my flowers – Robbie is standing beside me.

"-A man who loved cake."

Robbie kisses my cheek.

"-and in the end, saved all of Lazytown from being destroyed."

Robbie takes my hand.

The old man looks at me. He says, "I believe Stephanie would like to say something about Robbie?"

"_It's good to be bad," _Robbie whispers into my ear.

A long silence causes all of my friends to stare at me. I wonder if they can see him too. Can they see how much he loved me by reading the gravestone? Can they feel the love he warmed me with by holding dirt to sprinkle over his coffin?

"Well?" The Old Priest furrows his eyebrow.

My lips part. I squeeze Robbie's hand.

"I have to go."

My black lace lays on the grass, blades cutting through it like blood through a child's scraped knee. My black jacket is thrown into the wheelbarrow full of wood. My arms fly into the air and I feel cool grass on my ankles.

And I run.

I run with Robbie, away. Into The Forest.

**.end.**

_A/N:Hello, my loves! I know, sad. But I want to thank you all for everything. This story has awoken my writing-self. So, thank you._


End file.
